ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (2024 film)/Transcript
This is the transcript for the upcoming 2024 live-action/animated drug-abuse prevention film based on the original 1990 television special, Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. Part 1: Opening/Missing Piggy Bank/Meet Michael (Shows Disney logo) (Shows Walt Disney Animation Studios logo) (The logo fades to black except for the clip on the logo, which is the clip from the Mickey Mouse cartoon Steamboat Willie, where Mickey Mouse is steering the Steamboat Willie.) Disney presents A Fairview/Sergio Pablos Production for The Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences Sponsored by McDonald's and Ronald McDonald House Charities (Many other clips from various cartoons appear surrounding the Steamboat Willie cartoon. The camera zooms out revealing the collection of clips are in the shape of the film's logo. The clips disappear revealing the film's logo itself.) CARTOON ALL-STARS TO THE RESCUE (The camera zooms in through the "O" in "CARTOON" from the film's title as the scene transitions to the live-action suburbs in the morning. The sun rises above the horizon in the morning sky. The camera pans to a live-action house where a 17-year-old teenager and his family live. The camera pans through the window to a pink bedroom where a young girl named Alice is sleeping in her bed. The camera pans to a piggy bank that is sitting on top of Alice's dresser. The door slowly opens and a hand from the unseen teenager grabs the piggy bank and takes it from Alice's dresser. The door slowly closes as the camera pans to a Mickey Mouse plush toy on a toy shelf where the other toys are. The Mickey Mouse toy comes to life as a hand-drawn animated cartoon character. Mickey Mouse yawns and stretches his arms. He then gets up, climbs off the toy shelf, lands on the nightstand next to Alice's bed, and walks to the dresser.) Mickey Mouse: Ah, what a lovely day. Huh huh! Huh? (Mickey finds something wrong with Alice's bedroom. Alice's piggy bank is supposed to be sitting on top of her dresser, but it's missing.) Mickey Mouse: Oh, my gosh! Alice's piggy bank is missing! I've gotta warn the others! (Mickey takes out his smartphone and calls the rest of his team, the Cartoon All-Stars, for an important meeting.) Mickey Mouse: (on his phone) Calling all Cartoon All-Stars, calling all Cartoon All-Stars! It's me, Mickey Mouse. We have a situation in terms of the status of Alice's bedroom. Meet me at the meeting hall for any further discussion. I will see you all there real soon. (Mickey hangs up his smartphone and puts it away in his pocket. He then climbs down the nightstand and goes under Alice's bed for an important meeting with the Cartoon All-Stars. Then, several other cartoon tie-in toys come to life as various hand-drawn/CGI animated cartoon characters. The first five characters to come to life are Smurfette, Papa Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Brainy Smurf from The Smurfs. The five Smurfs come out of their world in the Smurfs comic book and enter the real world.) Smurfette: Do you hear that, guys? There's something wrong about Alice's room. Papa Smurf: Hmmm, let me guess. A piggy bank is stolen from her room? Brainy Smurf: Technically, the piggy bank belongs to Alice, therefore it's hers. And yes, someone stole her piggy bank from her room. Hefty Smurf: If we find out who stole the piggy bank, I would kick his butt! Clumsy Smurf: But it has money in it! Brainy Smurf: Actually, there's a total amount of $30 inside the piggy bank, but I suppose you're right. Papa Smurf: Okay, guys. We must attend the meeting with the others. Let's go. (The four Smurfs follow Papa Smurf as they go under Alice's bed for an important meeting with the Cartoon All-Stars. The next character to come to life is Alf from ALF. The stuffed toy version of himself, that is also on the toy shelf, comes to life as a CGI animated Melmacian alien.) Alf: Huh? (Alf jumps off the toy shelf and lands on the desk. He then gets up and shakes his head. He then looks at Garfield from Garfield, who has already come to life as a hand-drawn animated cartoon character and is napping on the toy shelf.) Alf: Hey, Garfield! Garfield: What is it, Alf? Alf: Do you wanna attend the meeting with all the other Cartoon All-Stars and then help track down the thief? Garfield: Nope. Guarding Alice's room while sitting on the toy shelf is work enough for me. Wake me up when the lasagna comes. (This annoyed Alf so much that he bangs on the wall with his fist. The banging on the wall made Garfield wake up and fall off the toy shelf.) Garfield: Ahhh! (Garfield lands on the desk.) Garfield: Oof! (gets up) Hey! What was that for? Alf: Let me rephrase that: do you wanna help, or do you wanna be lunch? Garfield: (gulps in fear and salutes) Sir, yes, sir! Alf: Good. Now, follow me. (Alf and Garfield climb down the desk.) Garfield: My luck to be stuck on a dresser with a pushy alien. (Alf and Garfield then go under Alice's bed for an important meeting with the Cartoon All-Stars. Simon and Theodore from Alvin and the Chipmunks, who have already come to life as hand-drawn animated characters, peek from behind a portable radio on Corey's desk.) Theodore: Simon, our leader is calling us and the others for an important meeting. Let's go to the meeting hall and attend the meeting there. Simon: An excellent opportunity to be of service. But... where's Alvin? (Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor also from Alvin and the Chipmunks, who have already come to life as hand-drawn animated characters along with Simon and Theodore, appear behind the portable radio as well.) Brittany: He's too busy playing Fortnite on his computer. Simon: Alvin? Playing Fortnite on his computer? That game is horrible! In fact, most people would rather play Minecraft or Roblox than Fortnite. Theodore: Should we tell Alvin to come along with us to the meeting? Simon: Good idea, Theodore. (Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor go back to hiding behind the radio.) Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor: ALVIN! (The scene cuts to Alvin also from Alvin and the Chipmunks, who has already come to life as hand-drawn animated characters along with Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor, behind the radio. He is indeed playing Fortnite on his computer.) Alvin: Busy! Theodore: There's someone who needs your help! Alvin: What? Another autograph hound? (Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor look at each other. Then, they look at Alvin.) Brittany: No, Alvin. It's not that. Alvin: Then what is it? Jeanette: Alice's piggy bank is missing. All the other Cartoon All-Stars are heading over to attend the meeting with Mickey Mouse, our leader. Eleanor: You have to come with us and join the others at the meeting hall. Brittany: Yeah, Alvin! You must come with us. Alvin: I'm sorry, guys, but I'm staying right here playing video games on my computer. I will not go with you to attend that meeting, and there's nothing you can do to make me. (Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor look at each other again. Then, they glare at Alvin.) Alvin: What? (Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor proceed to grab Alvin by the arms.) Simon: Come on! Alvin: Hey! Wait a minute! Let me go! (Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor take Alvin with them as they go under Alice's bed for an important meeting with the Cartoon All-Stars. The last four characters to come to life are Baby Kermit from Muppet Babies, Winnie the Pooh from Winnie the Pooh, and Slimer and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from Ghostbusters. The plush toy version of Baby Kermit comes to life as a CGI animated Muppet while the plush toy version of Pooh comes to life as a hand-drawn animated character and the plush toy versions of Slimer and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man come to life as CGI animated characters.) Winnie the Pooh: Oh! Oh, my goodness. I'm not late for breakfast, am I? (Winnie the Pooh sees Baby Kermit and taps him on the shoulder.) Baby Kermit: Whoa! Sheesh. (sees Pooh) Oh! It's just you, Pooh. Listen, our leader has called us and the others for an important meeting. We have to attend it. Winnie the Pooh: Oh my. Really? Baby Kermit: Yeah! Come on! (Winnie the Pooh and Baby Kermit go under Alice's bed for an important meeting with the Cartoon All-Stars while Slimer and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man watch them go.) Slimer: Ooh! Meeting today? Yum! Stay Puft Marshmallow Man: Let's go. (Slimer and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man go under Alice's bed for an important meeting with the Cartoon All-Stars. The scene cuts to the meeting hall under Alice's bed where all of the Cartoon All-Stars are attending the meeting. Mickey Mouse walks up to the stage and talks through the microphone.) Mickey Mouse: This meeting is now in session. Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. First of all, I would like to thank you all for coming to this very important meeting. And second, the chef will be serving breakfast once the meeting is over. Anyway, let's get this meeting started. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a situation in terms of the status of Alice's bedroom. Something is wrong here, and I mean really, really, really wrong here in Alice's bedroom. Alice's piggy bank is supposed to be sitting on top of her dresser, but it appears to be... missing. (There was silence for a few seconds before Mickey Mouse continues talking.) Mickey Mouse: Actually, it's more than just missing. (plays the surveillance footage of a thief stealing the piggy bank) According to the surveillance footage from the security cameras, a thief must have stolen it... and there's money inside the piggy bank! We need to find out who stole it, because if we don't, then Alice... will go bankrupt... and... (gulps) ...she'll have to start counting savings all over again. (The Cartoon All-Stars (except Mickey Mouse) look at each other. Then, they look at Mickey.) Cartoon All-Stars (except Mickey Mouse): Awwww! Mickey Mouse: Don't worry, everyone. Once we find the piggy bank, we can just take it back to her room so that Alice wouldn't notice. Simple, huh? (The Cartoon All-Stars (except Mickey Mouse) look at each other again. Then, they look at Mickey and nod in agreement.) Mickey Mouse: Okay, then. Let's go find that piggy bank! Meeting adjourned. (All of the Cartoon All-Stars get out from underneath Alice's bed to search for her piggy bank.) Mickey Mouse: Okay, Alf, Garfield, Chipmunks, and Chipettes, search everywhere far and wide for the piggy bank. Alf: You got it! (Alf, Garfield, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor walk out of Alice's bedroom to find her piggy bank.) Mickey Mouse: Smurfs, Pooh, set up the alarm to wake up Alice. Smurfette: Will do, Mickey. (Winnie the Pooh, Smurfette, Papa Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Brainy Smurf go to where one of the legs from Alice's bed is.) Mickey Mouse: Slimer, when Alice wakes up, turn on the spotlight and aim it at where the piggy bank was last seen. Slimer: Okay! (Slimer goes through the wall to wait for Alice to wake up.) Mickey Mouse: The rest of you, follow me. (The rest of the Cartoon All-Stars follow Mickey Mouse as they go out of Alice's bedroom to catch up to Alf, Garfield, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. The scene cuts to Winnie the Pooh climbing up Alice's bed. The camera pans down to Smurfette, Papa Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Brainy Smurf setting up the life net for the other Smurfs to jump on.) Smurfette: The life net is ready! (Papa Smurf whistles with his fingers as he signals the other Smurfs to help out. Five male Smurfs and five female Smurfs step out of their world from the comic book and enter the real world as they jump on the life net to set up a human ladder for Brainy Smurf to climb on to reach the top of the nightstand where the alarm clock is.) Papa Smurf: Steady now, my little Smurfs. Steady! (Brainy climbs up the human ladder and is close to reaching the top of the nightstand, but then he looks at the Smurfs from the human ladder.) Brainy Smurf: Come on, down there! You're not pushing! (The human ladder pushes Brainy Smurf up to the top of the nightstand but one of the Smurfs from the human ladder sends him flying up to the toy shelf.) Brainy Smurf: Whoa! Yow! (He then falls down and lands on a pillow on Alice's bed. As he lands on it though, he loses his glasses.) Brainy Smurf: Oof! (Winnie the Pooh finally reaches the top of Alice's bed when he sees Brainy Smurf on the pillow.) Winnie the Pooh: Huh? Oh, dear. (starts thinking) Think, think, think. (But then, Winnie the Pooh realized that the nightstand is right next to the bed, so he crawls towards the alarm clock on the nightstand and sets up the alarm on it.) Winnie the Pooh: Perhaps if you let me do the alarm set-up on the clock. That should wake up Alice. (The alarm clock goes off and Alice, the live-action girl herself, starts to wake up. Brainy Smurf finally finds his glasses and hides behind the pillow. Alice finally wakes up as she yawns and sits up. She then looks at the alarm clock.) Alice: Huh? (turns off the alarm clock) Why did I set the alarm on a Saturday? (The camera pans to Slimer watching Alice. He calls Mickey Mouse on his smartphone.) Mickey Mouse: (voice from the phone) Yes? Slimer: (on his phone) Should I do it now? Mickey Mouse: (voice from the phone) Absolutely! Slimer: (on his phone) Great! Bye-bye! (Slimer hangs up his smartphone and puts it away. He then comes out of hiding in the bedroom wall.) Slimer: Huh? (sees a fruit lamp) Ha! (Slimer eats the fruit lamp and swallows it. The light comes out through Slimer's teeth and aims at where the piggy bank was last seen before it was stolen. Alice looks at the light and gasps. She finds out something wrong with her room. Her piggy bank was indeed stolen.) Alice: My bank! Someone took my bank! (The scene cuts to Alf, Garfield, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor at the live-action hallway. Suddenly, they hear a breaking noise coming from somewhere in the house. They all gasp in shock.) Alf: Hmmm... That sounds like the sound of the breaking of the piggy bank... if ever I've heard one. Garfield: There are two sounds you can't miss: a breaking piggy and a sizzle of hot lasagna. (Alf, Garfield, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor proceed to sneak into the live-action teenager's room.) Simon: I don't like the looks of this. Garfield: Neither do I. No food in sight. (But then, Alf hears footsteps coming from the closet.) Alf: Somebody is coming! Quick, hide! (Alf, Garfield, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor hide underneath the teenager's bed. The closet door opens revealing the thief himself, the 17-year-old teenager named Michael, with Alice's piggy bank now broken in half revealing the money inside it. Michael places the broken piggy bank on his bed and grabs all the money out of it.) Michael: Alright! There must be 30 bucks in here easy. (Alf, Garfield, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor watched in horror as Michael puts all of Alice's savings in his wallet.) Theodore: (gasps) I can't believe it! The thief that stole the piggy bank is none other than... (gasps) Alice's own brother Michael Druganis? Alf: Wally never did this sort of thing to the beef. (Michael puts the last of Alice's savings in his wallet when he hears someone knocking on his door. The scene cuts to Alice knocking on Michael's door.) Alice: Michael? It's me... Alice... your little sister, remember? Michael: (off-screen) Go away! (Alice is shocked but decides to enter Michael's room.) Alice: I'm just looking for... (Alice opens the door and enter's Michael's room only to see her own piggy bank broken in half and with her own savings stolen from her.) Alice: Is that my piggy bank? (points at the broken piggy bank on Michael's bed) Michael: I told you to stay out! Alice: I can see that it's broken. Now, how did that happen? Michael: Well, it... it fell. I was... just trying to fix it. Alvin: Is he kidding? Simon: I think he's lying. Alice: It fell from my dresser, broke in half, gained the ability to fly, and went into your room? You took it! (looks at a box on Michael's bed) And what's in that box? (Michael hides the box underneath his bed from Alice.) Michael: It's none of your business. And keep your hands off! (Meanwhile, underneath Michael's bed, Alvin opens the box revealing what appears to be marijuana.) Theodore: Um, what's all this for? Alvin: Either someone's conducting a major chemistry experiment or this is a serious no-no. Alf: Guys, something tells me we're not in cartoon territory anymore. Theodore: (smells the marijuana inside the box) Uh, what's that funny smell? Simon: I hate to suggest this, but my guess would be marijuana. Alvin: Uh, what's marijuana? Simon: Marijuana, also known as cannabis among other names, is a psychoactive drug from the cannabis plant used for medical or recreational purposes. In other words, it's an unlawful substance used to experience artificial highs. Alvin: What is a high? Simon: A high is a state of high spirits or euphoria. The purpose of marijuana is for the people that use it to experience artificial euphoria. (The scene cuts back to Michael and Alice in his room.) Alice: You're acting really weird. Michael: So who asked you? (Winnie the Pooh, Baby Kermit, Smurfette, Papa Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Brainy Smurf take a peek inside Michael's room. They see Michael and Alice arguing.) Alice: If you wanted some money, you could have said something. Are you feeling okay? What's wrong with your eyes? (The scene cuts to Michael's face. His eyes are bloody red with bags under them and his face has a few wrinkles. Michael puts on his sunglasses and starts walking out of his room.) Michael: Nothing. (Winnie the Pooh, Baby Kermit, and the five Smurfs hide as Michael leaves his room and starts heading downstairs.) Michael: Leave me alone, will ya? (Alice watches Michael as he walks downstairs and starts heading to the front door.) Alice: Michael? You always tell me everything! What's wrong? (The scene cuts to Michael walking towards the front door. His mom is watching him leave.) Michael's Mom: Michael? Honey, where are you going? (Michael opens the front door, steps outside the house, and slams it shut. He then starts heading to the city. All of the Cartoon All-Stars watch Michael leave the house.) Alf: That kid's got a one-way ticket to Nowheresville. Theodore: Simon suspects drugs. Winnie the Pooh: Oh my! Slimer: Oh, that's bad news! Alvin: Michael needs our help. Simon: I agree! Theodore: Me too! Brittany: Me three! Jeanette: Me four! Eleanor: Me five! Garnet: I stand by my brother Alvin here. We are the greatest team the world has put together! Just look at how far we've come. We've faced enormous challenges. I'm not going to lie, things have been hard for every single one of us. But when I look at my teammates, I see hope. I see strength. I see ingenuity! Mickey Mouse, there's no one quite like you! Mickey Mouse: Aw, shucks. Garnet: We... can do this. Cartoon All-Stars: Yeah! Slimer: Then let's help him! Cartoon All-Stars: Yeah! Mickey Mouse: You heard the slime. Let's waste no time and get a move on! We've got a teenager to help. Huh huh! Cartoon All-Stars: Yeah! (All of the Cartoon All-Stars except Winnie the Pooh and Mickey Mouse get out of the house through the window.) Mickey Mouse: Oh, and by the way, Pooh, I need you to do me a favor and watch over Alice for me while the rest of my team and I are gone. Winnie the Pooh: Will do, Mickey. Mickey Mouse: That's what I like to hear. Well, see you real soon! (Mickey Mouse gets out of the house through the window. Winnie the Pooh waves goodbye to him as he catches up to the rest of the Cartoon All-Stars.) Winnie the Pooh: Goodbye... and good luck! (Mickey Mouse and the Cartoon All-Stars (except Winnie the Pooh) start heading towards the city.) Part 2: Michael Meets Bugs Bunny Coming soon! Category:Transcripts